Object Of My Affection
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope and Derek are kidnapped by Penelopes ex boyfriend out of jealousy, will they both make it out alive or will Derek lose his baby girl forever?
1. Chapter 1

Object Of My Affection-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia opened her eyes and looked around and saw Derek Morgan laying across from her unconscious, she crawled over and said, "Derek, Derek wake up". She looked over her shoulder and saw a man standing there with a huge smile on his face, she said, "S S Sam"?, he said, "I'm sorry that it had to go down this way".

She said, "what's happening, why are you doing this"?, he walked over to the glass and said, "I loved you Penelope and what did you do you jumped into bed with this, with this male slut". She said, "ho how did you know about that"?, he said, "I've been watching you since we broke up you whore and it broke my heart when you ran to him for comfort".

Penelope pulled herself up off the floor and walked over to the glass and said, "please don't hurt Derek, if you want to punish me then punish me but please don't hurt him". He shook his head and said, "now now beautiful you know that it doesn't work that way", Penelope then watched as two men walked into the room and carried Derek away".

He said, "don't worry you'll see him again but not until after he wakes up", she said, "just let us go and I promise that I'll do anything you want Sam, anything". He grinned wickedly at her and said, "ohhhhh don't worry there will be plenty of time for that later but now I want you to just think about why you broke up with me and why you ran to him".

She said, "I broke up with you because you cheated on me Sam or have you forgotten"?, he said, "oh no I haven't forgotten, that sex was some of the best I had ever had". She said, "it really hurt when you cheated on me but I'm better than that, I don't deserve a cheater", he laughed and said, "noooooo you deserve a man whore who added you as a notch on his bedpost".

She said, "it it it wasn't like that, Derek is my friend and I love him", he said, "I watched you Penelope, what did you wait was it like 15 minutes before you ran to your hotstuff"?, she said, "I didn't go to him for sex Sam I went to him because he is my best friend". Sam said, "you aren't suppose to screw your best friend Penelope".

Sam said, " I watched you go inside, it took him all of 2 minutes before he had his hands on you Penelope, 2 minutes", she said, "he was just comforting me Sam, that's it". He shook his head and said, "for the first couple of minutes that was true but then I watched as he cupped your face in his hands and leaned in and kiss you".  
She said, "but", he said, "I watched as you undressed each other and I watched as he screwed you right there on his floor in front of the fireplace, how could you do that, how could you do that to me"?, she said, "you don't understand". He crossed his arms and said, "ohhhhh please why don't you enlighten me then".

She said, "Derek and I have been friends, best friends for like 10 years Sam, I've always loved him, always but I didn't think he felt that way about me". Sam said, "Penelope he has wanted you since the first day he met you", she shook her head and said, "no, no he didn't it wasn't like that for him Sam".

She said, "you said that you watched me, ho how did you watch me", he grinned and said, "do you remember that party Derek had at his house right after we started dating", she nodded her head and said, "yes". He said, "when I had to go inside to use the restroom I planted my cameras all over his house and I saw every time that you and Derek have been together".

She said, "you what"?, he said, "I watched every interlude, hell I even recorded them", she stood there in disbelief and said, "yo you watched us making love"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure did and let me tell you that you sure didn't move like that with me". She took a deep breath and said, "maybe you just didn't do it for me Sam", he slapped the glass and said, "don't push me Penelope".

He said, "tell me this then Penelope, why was it that after that first time he whisped, I love you baby girl", she said, "ho ho how did you know that he said that"?, he laughed and said, "I told you how, I've been watching you and I have been, day and night since you broke up with me". She said, "but why"?, he said, "because you are the object of my affection that's why".

Sam touched the glass and said, "I'm going to go and leave you with the warm memories of you and your hotstuff and I hope that they are enough to keep youuuuuuuu warm and fuzzy inside". She looked at him and with tears streaming down her face said, "please don't do this Sam, please", he laughed and waved as he started walking away.

As the room went black she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest as the memories of her and Derek making love for the first time showed up on a screen outside the glass. 


	2. Chapter 2

Object Of My Affection-Ch 2

Penelope wiped her eyes when she saw her boyfriend of several months kissing another woman, he watched as his hands slid down the womans body and pulled her closer to him. She felt nauseated as she watched him pull the woman down onto his bed, she then covered her mouth and whispered, "why, why" before she turned and ran away.

Sam looked up and saw her running away and grinned as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin of the woman he was currently making love to because he knew where she would go, he knew where she would run and he also knew where to find her when he was finished. Penelope got into her car and raced away from Sams place.

She gripped the steering wheel and said, "don't cry Penelope, he isn't worth it, he isn't worth it", she pulled out her cell and tried to call JJ but she found her battery was almost dead. She sighed knowing that Dereks place was only a few minutes away, as she headed to Dereks she wondered what she had done to make Sam turn to another woman, why had he cheated on her and how long had it been going on".

Sam kissed the woman under him one final time before rolling off her, he said, "lock up when you leave", he then jumped up and quickly got dressed so he could follow Penelope". Penelope pulled up in front of Dereks house and sat there for several minutes trying to figure out if coming to Derek was the best thing to do.

She then got out and ran toward the porch, she climbed the steps and then took a deep breath and sighed before she slowly raised her obviously shaking hand and nervously knocked. Derek opened the door and saw the crying eyes of his best friend, he said, "what happened goddess"?, she said, "Sam, he he he cheated on me", Derek then wrapped his arms around her and led her inside.

Sam smiled as he watched everything happening from the comfort of his computer room, after the door closed he smiled as he turned the sound up on the screen. Derek sat down beside her on the couch and said, "baby I'm so sorry", she wiped her eyes and said, "did I, did I deserve this"?, he cupped her face and said, "no sweetness, you didn't".

She laughed and said, "how could I have been so blind, how could I think that I would be enough for him, be enough for any man", Derek said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen baby girl and if you were mine I'd never need anything else, not ever". She felt her heart racing as she then watched him slowly lean in and press his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "wow, Derek, that was better than I had dreamed it would be", he smiled and said, "you have dreamed about me kissing you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ever since the day you called me by the wrong name". He stood up and held out his hand and as she put her hand in his he grinned as he helped her up off the couch.

He led her over to the fireplace and said, "hold that thought", she watched as he spread out a blanket in the floor in front of the fireplace and then he placed several huge pillows on the floor before walking back over to her and pulling her into his arms. She practically melted into his arms as their hands roamed all over each others bodies.

They slowly undressed each other as hands and lips took the time to explore uncharted territory, Derek kissed his way from her lips to her neck where he started placing soft gentle kiss on her creamy white skin. She slid her hands down and started fidgeting with his belt and zipper, when they were both taken care of she slid his boxers and pants down at one time.

Derek then slid his hands down to the waistband of her panties and as they slid down over her hips he moaned and said, "you are so gorgeous, so very gorgeous baby girl". He then dropped to his knees and smiled as she didn't waste any time joining him, their lips met again in a soft and gentle kiss as they laid down on the floor.

Derek hovered over her as he caressed her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as he lined himself up at her entrance, seconds later the room was filled with their moans as he started sliding inside her inch by inch.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Object Of My Affection-Ch 3

Sam watched as Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist, Penelope moaned against his lips as he started sliding in and out of her ever so effortlessly. Penelope arched her back and said, "ohhhh yes Derek, ohhhhh yes"m as they moved as one Derek kissed her gently on the lips as his hand slid her her perfect body.

Derek moaned against her neck as he felt her nails raking up and down his back, he would never be able to understand how any man could mistreet or ever cheat on his baby girl. Penelope closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of their bodies being connected, he felt so amazing even better than she had ever dreamed.

Sam took a sip of his drink as he watched the two traitors having sex, he heard every moan of pleasure that came from her lips, he saw every thrust and every kiss. Penelope wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as she arched her back and met him thrust for glorious thrust, the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans until long minutes later Derek collapsed on top of her.

He kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, I always have and I always will", he took a deep breath and rolled beside her on the floor. They laid there wrapped in each others arms as wave after wave of pleasure corsed all over both of their bodies.

Penelope watched the screen as they started kissing again, she couldn't help but smile as she watched every kiss, every touch and heard every moan that of pleasure. A few minutes later the screening of their first time stopped and the lights came on and Sam and two large men walked into the glass room and he said, "it's time to go Penelope".

She stood up and backed into the corner and said, "I I I'm not going anywhere", he walked over and said, "yes you are, we have to get you ready so that Derek can watch you". She said, "watch me what"?, he leaned forward and said, "so that he can watch you die", the two men then picked her up kicking and screaming as they carried her from the room.

When Derek woke up he was chained to the wall, his vision was still hazy but as he tried to focus he heard her voice, he heard his baby girl and she was calling his name. When his eyes finally came into focus he saw Penelope in a container with a window in front and a door on the top, he looked at her and watched helplessly as one of the men closed and locked the door above her head.

He took a deep breath when he saw Sam walk into the room, he said, "Sam what are you doing, you have to let her go"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't think that's going to happen Derek". He said, "you love her man, please don't hurt her", he got down on his knees in front of Derek and said, "I love it how you are trying to save her".

Dereks heart started racing and said, "what are you going to do"?, he said, "well as you can see she is in a compartment"?, he nodded his head yes and Sam said, "when that lever on the wall is pulled the compartment will then start to slowly fill with water, cold water and I just hope that your baby girl can swim or float and if she can she will have about 3 hours and if she can't then she will be gone in less than an hour".

Penelope said, "please Sam, you don't have to do this, you haven't hurt anybody yet", he looked at her and said, "save you voice Penelope because soon your compartment will be filling with cold water". Derek said, "please Sam I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt her", he said, "Derek the only thing you are going to do is sit there and watch".

Derek then watched as Sam walked over and pulled the lever, he then turned and said, "I'm going to leave the two of you alone so that you can spend what time you have left alone". Penelope slapped the glass and said, "nooooooooo" as Sam headed out of the room and the compartment started slowly filling with ice cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

Object Of My Affection-Ch 4

Reid looked down at the computer screen and said, "Kevin where was the last place that the car carrying Derek and Penelope was seen"?, he pulled up the footage and said, "it was seen on 4th and Clover about 90 minutes ago". Reid said, "what is in that area"?, he hit a few keys and said, "mostly old abandoned warehouses".

Hotch said, "are their any survelience cameras in that area"?, he said, "there might me", he worked for a few minutes before he said, "yes there is a camera at the old meat locker but it doesn't work half the time from the looks of the footage". Reid said, "when was the last time their was footage posted from it"?, he said, "it looks like maybe last week".

Hotch said, "can you pull it up and see if you can see the same car anywhere in that area during that time"?, he nodded his head and said, "on it", Reid and Hotch looked at each other and Reid said, "we need to find them soon Hotch because we don't know what Sam is going to do". Dave walked over and said, "I still can't believe that Sam is the one that is doing this to them, he is suppose to love Penelope".

Emily said, "I'm just glad that Penelopes neighbor saw them taking her and Morgan if she hadn't seen it and told us about it we wouldn't have a clue that they were even missing". JJ said, "maybe we should head over to Dereks place and see if anything is out of place"?, Hotch nodded his head and said,  
"Em I want you, JJ and Dave to head over to Morgans and see if anything's missing", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out of the office.

Derek tugged against his restraints as he tried to calm Penleope down, she kept looking at her feet as the water was surrounding her feet, he said, "look at me baby, look at me". She looked up and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "sweetness you don't have anything to be sorry for", she said,  
"if we hadn't made love you wouldn't be here, you would be safe at home".

Derek said, "I don't regret being with you not one minute", she smiled weakly and said, "neither do I, making love to you was the most amazing and perfect thing I have ever done". Sam walked into the room clapping his hands and said, "touching, that is sooooooo touching", Derek said, "what happened to you man"?, he hunkered down in front of him and said, "you happened Morgan, you".

He said, "I've loved Penelope for years a long time before you came into the picture", he said, "yeah yeah yeah", Derek said, "please let her go Sam,  
I'll do anything to keep her safe". He smiled and said, "anything huh, including dying in her place"?, he looked at Penelope and then at Sam and said,  
"yes, I would trade places with her in a second".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "what about it baby, do you want to trade places with Derek"?, she shook her head and said, "no no no I couldn't live without him". Sam said, "sorry Derek but your baby girl doesn't want the deal", he then smiled and said, "welllllllllll I'll be back later by then the water will be a lot higher and maybe just maybe you will be more willing to cooperate with me".

Penelope pressed her hands against the glass and watched as Sam left the room, she said, "hotstttttufffff areeeee you alright are you hurt"?, he said,  
"I've got a headache but I'm fine, how are you"?, she said, "cccccccold, verrrrrrryyyyyy coldddddd". He struggled against his restraints and said, "we'll get out of this sweetness, I promise", she weakly smiled at him hoping that he was right.

Emily was looking up at the bookshelf and JJ said, "what's wrong Em, do you see something"?, she said, "is that a camera"?, Dave walked over and said,  
"where"?, Emily pointed and he reached up and said, "that bastard, he's bugged the house". JJ said, "if he's bugged Dereks house he must have the video equipment at his house, right"?, they nodded their heads yes.

Dave said, "how about we head over to his place and see what we can find"?, the girls smile at him and JJ says, "we better hurry they've been missing almost 24 hours already", they nod in agreement as they race from the house. Meahwhile at the BAU Kevin looked up and said, "so far I'm not seeing any sign of the same car but there was a cargo van that was there several times last week".

Reid said, "what about now, is it there now"?, he hit a few keys and said, "no and according the the footage from a few minutes ago it just left but with the tented windows I can't tell if Penelope and Morgan are in there or not". Hotch said, "can you check current camera footage and see if you can find them"?, his fingers flew across the keyboard and it took a few minutes before he said, "found them, they are on Montgomery Street, it looks like they are heading out of town".

Reid said, "they could be moving them"?, Hotch said, "possibly but I'm thinking that they are somewhere in that abandoned warehouse district", Reid bit down on his lip and said, "we need to search those warehouses Hotch". Hotch sighed and said, "you're right", he pulled out his cell and dialed Emilys number".

After a few rings Emily said, "did you find them"?, Hotch said, "no such luck, did you find anything"?, she put the phone on speaker and said, "ohhhh we found evidence that he had been watching Derek and Penelope together for a couple of months". Reid said, "do you mean that they are together"?, she grinned and said, "yes and apparantly Sam has been watching them since that party Derek had at his place".

Hotch said, "that was some time ago, you mean to tell me he has been watching them since then"?, Dave said, "it looks like it Aaron", Hotch said, "we are getting ready to head to the warehouse district, we need to search all of those buildings, Derek and Penelope could be in one of them". Kevin said,  
"the police have a descripton of the van and are currently in route to intercept them sir".

Hotch said, "good work Kevin, keep watching and let me know if anything changes", he nodded his head and said, "will do", Hotch and Reid headed toward the elevator. Dave said, "we'll meet you there", Hotch said, "we're running out of time, they've already been gone over 24 hours", after the call ended both teams headed toward the warehouse district to begin the search for their teamates.


	5. Chapter 5

Object Of My Affection-Ch 5

Dereks heart was breaking as he watched the only woman he had ever loved as she wadded in the freezing water, all he wanted to do was go over and pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright but this time he couldn't. Penelope looked up at him and weakly smiled and said, "I d d don't re regret anyyything hhhhhotstuff".

Derek tried to move to where he could stand but it was hopeless, he said, "I don't regret it either baby, in fact the only thing I regret was us not getting together sooner". She reached up and wiped away the tears as they streamed down her face and said, "me me me to", Derek sighed and said, "we just have to hold on baby, the team will find us soon".

A few minutes later the team finally made their way to the warehouse district and got out of their cars, JJ said, "how many warehouses are there"?, Reid said, "25". Dave said, "we need to spread out and find them before it's to late", Emily looked at Dave and said, "if it isn't to late already you mean"?, he nodded his head and said, "when we get our hands on Sam I'm gonna kill him myself".

Hotch stepped forward and said, "you're going to have to wait in line", the other agents headed over to join the team and soon there were several teams of 5 heading into each of the ware houses. The warehouses were huge and each one would take almost an hour to check and with each step the team took they couldn't help but wonder if they would find them before their time ran out.

Penelope wrapped her arms around herself as the water was now climbing up past her knees, she looked at Derek and said, "never ffffforget that I lllove you". Derek said, "don't do that", she said, "dooo wh what"?, he said, "don't you dare say goodbye to me baby girl, we just got together and I'm not about to lose you now".

Penelope opened her mouth to speak but Derek said, "there was something that I wanted to ask you but things didn't go the way I wanted them to", she took a deep breath and listened as he said, "Penelope, I have loved you since the first day I met you but for some reason or another we just couldn't get things right".

He smiled hopefully at her and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart", she said, "I I I llllove you tttoooo". He said, "I was going to do this over a nice romantic dinner with some soft romantic music and I wanted to have you in my arms when I did this".

She looked puzzled at him and said, "ddddiddddd wh what"?, he said, "Penelope will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she said, "ohhhhh hotstuff,  
if onl could, if only I". Derek said, "there is no reason why you can't say yes", she looked down at the rising water and he said, "don't look down baby girl, look right here, look at me, look at the man that loves you".

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes and he said, "we will get out of here and we will be together, we will get married and spend the rest of our lives together". She said, "I w w want tha that moreeee than anythingggggg", he said, "just say that one word, just say it and when we get out of here we'll be together baby girl, I promise".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "y y yes", he said, "I promise you that you will never regret it, never", she smiled and said, "I ca can't be believe tha that you wa want to marrrrry m me and have a fa family". He said, "of course I do, you are my baby girl, my goddess, my red delicious,  
you are my Penelope and I want to spend the rest of our lives together".

Derek kept struggling against his restraints and said, "we can get married anywhere you want, anytime you want, I want you to have the wedding that you have always dreamed of baby girl". She put both palms against the glass and said, "being wi with you is myyyyy dr dream", he said, "ohhhh sweetness, I feel that way to, the only thing that matters to me is that we are together".

Hotch threw a box across the room and said, "damn it we have to find them", Emily walked over and said, "we will honey, we will", as she wrapped her arms around him he said, "but will it be in time". She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "it will Aaron, if there is anything we know about the two of them it's that they are fighters and they will both fight with everything they have in them to come back to us".

He sighed and nodded his head and said, "you're right Em", she said, "come on they are running out of time", he looked up and said, "10 warehouses down and 15 to go" as they ran out of the warehouse heading up the street to the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Object Of My Affection-Ch 6

About 30 minutes later they were in the middle of searching the next warehouse when Hotchs cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said,  
"Hotchner". The voice on the other end said, "we found the van but it was abandoned when we got to it", Hotch said, "any signs of Morgan or Garcia in that van"?, the voice said, "no sir, I'm sorry".

Emily walked over to Hotch and her heart broke when he shook his head no that they weren't in the van, after thanking the agent on the phone the call ended and he put his cell back on his belt. Emily said, "we will find them Aaron, we can't give up hope", he nodded his head and said, "you're right Em" as they finished searching the warehouse.

Penelope was trying to focus on Derek but right now the only thing she could think about was the water that was now in the center of her chest and still quickly rising. Derek said, "just try to stay as calm as you can, it will help you conserve air baby", she nodded her head yes as she tried very hard to slow her breathing down and stay calm.

Derek said, "do you want a big wedding"?, she shook her head no and said, "as l l long as the fa family is there wit with us th that's all I ne need hot hotstuff". He smiled and said, "I agree baby girl, I agree completely", he said, "I was thinking that we could go somewhere hot for our honeymoon,  
what do you think about that"?, she said, "h h hot is go goood".

All Derek could do was watch as the water kept raising higher and higher on his baby girl all the while praying that the team would find them before it was to late. Penelope was now holding on to the bottom of the hatch and listening to Derek telling her how much he loved her and for her to hang on for just a little while longer.

The longer Penelope was staying in the cold water the more she was cramping up and right now she couldn't feel anypart of her body below the water, all she wanted to do was let go and sink into the water but everytime she wanted to give up Derek would call her name and give her another reason to hang on.

Derek watched as she slipped under the water, he quickly said, "PENELOPEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOO", she reached her hand up above the water and grasped on one final time. As she surfaced she coughed and he said, "hang on baby, please hang on", Derek looked at the door when he heard Sam clapping his hands and saying, "hang on baby, please hang on".

Derek said, "you've done enough, please get her out of there, please", he walked over to the tank and said, "Penelope I will give you one more offer and then no more". He stood in front of her and said, "I will turn the water off and get you out of there if and only if you agree to marry me and to spend the rest of your life with me".

Penelope looked at Derek and then at Sam and said, "n n never, I'd r r rather die", he looked at Derek and held up his hands and said, "that was my final offer Derek". Derek said, "you can still let her out of there, she doesn't deserve this and you know it", Sam squatted down in front of him and said, "no she doesn't deserve it but she had to cheat on me with you".

He stood up and said, "of all people that she could have cheated on me with she does it with a playboy, a playboy", Derek said, "first of all we have loved each other for years Sam, for years before you came along". Sam laughed and said, "welllll it's funny that you never acted on your feelings until she got with me".

Derek said, "secondly, you cheated on her first and had been cheating on her for months, FOR MONTHS", Sam pulled his coat closer to his chest and said,  
"wellllll just between the three of us I've been cheating ever since Penelope and I got together, as a matter of fact every night after I would leave her place wellllll that is when I did leave, I would go straight over to see another woman".

Penelope was getting so tired and she felt herself getting ready to slip under the water and just as she started sinking Derek started tugging against his restraints and screamed, "PENELOPEEEEEEEEE". Sam turned and started laughing as he headed toward the door but when he threw the door open he was met with Reids gun in his face.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Object Of My Affection-Ch 7

Sam held up his hands and said, "welllll if it isn't, ohhhhhhh what is it Derek calls you, oh yeah, pretty boy", Derek said, "Reidddddddd you have to get baby girl out of that water nowwwwwwww". Hotch ran into the room and up the stairs to the top of the tank, he shot the lock off and quickly opened the hatch and jumped into the water.

Derek watched as JJ worked to get him free of his restraints, Dave got down on his knees and reached for Penelope as Hotch resurfaced with her in his arms. Dave laid her down and quickly checked for a pulse, he looked at Hotch and said, "nothing", Hotch started doing compressions as JJ dropped down to the floor and started doing breaths.

Once Derek was free he ran up the stairs and dropped beside Penelope and said, "you were so brave baby, please fight to come back to me, please, I can't lose you not now". Sam smirked and said, "all of this is so touching but the bitch deserves to die", Derek raised up and said, "shut him up or I swear I will kill him".

Reid said, "you have the right to remain silent so I suggest that you shut the hell up", another agent came up to take the cuffed suspect and continued reading Sam his rights as they lead him out of the warehouse. The medics ran into the building and over to Penelope, Hotch and one of the medics kept doing CPR while the other medic was busy getting the defibillator ready.

Derek said, "please baby girl, please breath, please", the other medic got down on the floor beside Penelope and got her hooked up, he looked at the other medic and said, "charged to 200". He raised up and said, "CLEARRRR" and Derek and the rest of the team watched as her body jerked up off the wet floor.

It took several attempts before Derek heard, "we've got her back", JJ put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she's a fighter Derek, she's going to be alright". He stood up and said, "I hope you're right JJ, I can't lose her now", Emily walked over and said, "you won't lose her, she will fight with everything she has in her to come back to you".

It didn't take long before they had her loaded onto the gurney, they looked at the team and said, "we can allow 1 of you to ride with her", Derek said, "I'm riding with her". Hotch said, "we will be right behind you", Derek nodded his head yes as he climbed up in the ambulance beside Penelope, he put his hand in hers as the doors closed.

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "what are here chances"?, Reid said, "her heart wasn't beating for several minutes", Emily said, "please Spence", he said, "right now her chances are probably 50/50". JJ wiped her eyes and said, "we can't lose her Spence", he hugged her up close to him and kissed the top of her head and said, "we won't Jayje, we won't.

Derek looked helplessly down at Penelope as the medic worked on her, Derek said, "how is she man"?, the medic said, "her blood pressure and heart rate are really low". Derek said, "but that could be because she was in the cold water for so long can't it"?, the medic nodded his head yes as he pulled the heating blanket on Penelope".

The medic said, "right now her core body temperature is extremely low, how long was she in the water"?, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "several hours". The rest of the ride to the hospital the medic stayed on the radio with the hospital filling them in on Penelopes situation so that when they got her to the hospital they could start warming procedures.

Dave, JJ and Reid were in one SUV while Hotch and Emily were in the other, they were right behind the ambulance and they to had their lights and sirens on so that traffic wouldn't get in their way. When the ambulance raced into the ER area several doctors and nurses ran outside, Derek jumped out and stepped aside to let them do their work.

As the gurney headed inside Derek was right behind them, he didn't want to let his baby girl out of his sight, he had almost lost her once and he wasn't gonna do it again. As the doctors worked feverishly to stabilize Penelope Derek stood back in the corner and watched, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright he just hoped that he got that chance.

A few minutes into the warming process Dereks heart plummeted when Penelopes heart monitors started going crazy, the nurses had to practically drag Derek out into the hall and the last thing he could remember hearing was the sound of the doctor saying, "clear" as he watched Penelopes body jump off the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Object Of My Affection-Ch 8

The doctors worked feverishly to save Penelope as Derek paced back and forth out in the hall praying that his baby girl would be alright, Derek soon felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to see his team standing there. JJ threw her arms around him and said, "what's happening"?, he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "she flatlined again and they are working on her".

Emily stepped forward and said, "she's a fighter Derek, you know she is", he nodded his head and said, "I know but what if this time her body is worn out from fighting"?, Reid said, "she loves you Derek and she won't stop fighting to come back to you". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I hope that you're right pretty boy".

Hotch said, "I got a call while we were on the way here about Sam", Derek said, "please don't tell me that he got away", Dave shook his head and said,  
"no he's locked up safe and sound in solitary confinement". Derek rubbed his hands together and said, "he won't be so safe and sound when I get my hands hold of him that's for sure".

Dave said, "maybe we can make that happen", Derek said, "I still can't believe that Sam did this to her", Reid said, "he is a special kind of sick that is for sure". JJ looked up at Derek and said, "I called your mom, her and your sisters will be here in a few hours", he smiled and said, "thank you so much Jayje".

She nodded her head and said, "sometimes all we need is for our moms to wrap their arms around us and to tell us that everything is going to be alright ya know"?, he sighed and said, "that I do Jayje, that I do". Derek turned when he heard the door open, he walked toward the doctor and said, "please tell me that she's alright".

The doctor said, "we managed to get her back, it took several attempts but we were finally able to get her back", Derek said, "when can I see her"?,  
the doctor said, "I can let you go back in a few minutes, the nurses are working on her right now". Derek nodded his head and said, "how is she"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "her core temperature is very low but it is slowly coming up".

Reid said, "what about her heart"?, the doctor said, "right now it is extremely weak, I won't lie to you, for the next several days it will be touch and go for Ms. Garcia". Dave said, "what do you think her chances are doctor"?, she said, "she's a fighter that's for sure, I would say that right now her chances are about 50-50".

Derek said, "is there anything we can do"?, she put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "pray agent Morgan", he nodded his head and said, "that we will doctor, that we will". Derek then watched as the doctor turned and walked back into the room with Penelope, Hotch said, "Sam and his associates will pay for this Derek".

Derek said, "that they will Hotch, that they will", he then and walked back over to the door and waited patiently for his turn to get to see his baby girl. Emily looked up at Hotch and said, "what are we going to do if she doesn't make it"?, Dave said, "kitten will pull through this, she's been in bad shape before and pulled through just fine and she will do it again".

Emily looked over her shoulder and said, "I don't know what Morgan will do if she doesn't", Reid said, "let's hope that we don't have to find out", they all nodded their heads in agreement. Derek stood outside the door for what seemed like hours before the doctor stepped out into the hall and said, "you can see her now".

Derek looked up at the doctor and took a few steps and she said, "I need to warn you about something before you go in there", Derek said, "warn me about what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "for starters she is hooked up to a lot of machines". Derek nodded his head and said, "is she on the vent now to"?, she nodded her head and said, "after the 2 scares we've had with her and also her heart is very weak".

Derek said, "is it okay if I touch her"?, she smiled and said, "yes, just be careful of the tubes", he nodded his head yes as he slowly stepped inside the room. He walked over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you baby girl and I need you to fight to come back to me".

He put her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "please fight, I don't know what I would do without you", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it". Emily and JJ walked over to the door and peeped in and when they saw Derek holding Penelopes hand and crying their hearts both shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Object Of My Affection-Ch 9

Derek sat holding Penelopes hand and talking to her for over an hour before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw that JJ and Emily were both standing there. He wiped his eyes and said, "still no change I'm afraid", Emily said, "she's strong Derek, she's one of the strongest women I have ever met".

Emily said, "why didn't you tell us that the two of you had gotten together"?, he looked up from Penelope and said, "we were going to tell you but then all this happened". JJ said, "we are so happy that the two of you are finally a couple", he took a deep breath and said, "I can't lose her JJ, I just can't".

She sat down in front of Derek and said, "you won't lose her", Emily said, "she will bounce back from this, she's Garcia, she's the heart of our team,  
and before you know it she'll be back to her old self again". Derek smiled as he looked down at Penelope and said, "did you hear that sweetness, you are going to be back with us before you know it".

Derek stood up and said, "can you girls please stay with her"?, they both nodded their heads yes and Emily said, "sure but where are you going"?, he kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I'm going to go talk to Sam". JJ said, "are you sure that's a good idea"?, he rolled up his sleeves and as he got to the door he turned and said, "yeah I do, I need to do something and if beating the hell out of Sam is going to make me feel better than so be it" they then watched as he disappeared around the corner.

Reid watched Derek as he walked out of the hospital and said, "I better go with him", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'll make a few calls and get his visit approved". Reid ran after Derek and as Derek got in one side of the SUV he got into the passenger side and said, "where are we going"?, Derek said, "pretty boy you might not want to be with me right now".

Reid said, "why not"?, he said, "because I'm, going to go visit Sam", Reid smiled and said, "good, let's go", Derek put the key in the ignition and after starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot. As they hit the highway Derek said, "he's got to pay for what he did to baby girl, she didn't deserve any of that".

Derek glanced over at Reid and said, "all we did was finally admit our love for each other Spencer and he almost kills us both over it", Reid said, "he will Derek, he will spend the rest of his life in prison for what he did". Derek gripped the steering wheel and said, "I need more Spencer, I need a lot more than that, I need some satisfaction".

Hotch and Dave were allowed to go into Penelopes room a few minutes later and JJ said, "where's Spence"?, Dave said, "he went to the jail with Morgan to see Sam". Emily said, "you do know what's going to happen when Derek gets his hands on Sam right"?, Hotch smiled and nodded his head and said, "yep sure do".

JJ said, "if Morgan gets caught he could get suspended or worse", Hotch said, "don't worry, I called and got him a 10 minute uninterrupted visit with Sam and nothing that happens inside the room will come outside the room". Emily kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "I knew there was a reason that I married you".

Hotch laughed and said, "and here I thought you married me for my body and my money", she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "the body definitley so but the money not so much". He kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she intertwined their fingers and said, "and I love you to Mr. Hotchner".

A few minutes later Derek walked into the interrogation room and saw Sam sitting there with a huge smile on his face, Derek closed the door and said,  
"if I were you I wouldn't be smiling right now". Sam said, "what can you do, this place is surrounded with police and survelience cameras Mr. FBI", he then laughed as he put his feet up on the table.

Derek stood up and said, "for your information I was granted a 10 minute uninterrupted wisit with you", Sam said, "wh wh what do you want"?, he grinned and said, "satisfaction for my baby girl". Sam stood up and said, "you don't wan" and before he could finish his sentence Derek hit him in the face with his fist causing him to fall back into his chair.

He got up and said, "you bastard, it's really easy for you to do this with my hand cuffed to the table", Derek pulled out the keys and unlocked the cuffs and said, "now I suggest that you get ready because I'm gonna give you the best beatdown you've ever had". Sam ran toward the door and after he tried the door and saw it was locked he said, "listen Morgan I'm sorry, really sor" Derek punched him in the stomach and said, "you're going to pay for everything you did to Penelope".

Reid watched through the two way mirror and all he could do was smile as Derek landed punch after punch to Sams face, stomach and ribs and at the end of 10 minutes Reid pecked on the glass causing Derek to stop. He looked down at Sam and said, "there, I feel a little better", Sams face was covered with blood and he was gasping for air.

Derek picked him up by the collar and said, "I figure that I broke a few ribs and might have busted that nose and mouth of yours and believe me you deserved soooooooo much more". Derek grinned as he headed toward the door, he turned and caught one final glimpse of Sam and said, "oh I hope that you feel better soon Sam".

He took a couple of steps and turned and said, "NOTTTTTTTTT" and laughed as he met Reid at the end of the hall, Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how are you feeling now"?, Derek grinned and said, "better, now I need to see my baby girl". Reid smiled as they headed up the hall toward the front door of the jail.


	10. Chapter 10

Object Of My Affection-Ch 10

JJ and Emily sat by Penelopes bedside and looked down at their unconscious friend and prayed that she was going to be alright, Emily put her hand in JJ's and said, "she's strong Jayje and she's a fighter and now that she's with Derek, she will fight with everything she has to come back to him". JJ gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I hope you're right Em, I hope you're right".

Hotch and Dave watched from the end of the hall as Derek and Reid headed toward them, they stopped in front of the door and Hotch said, "is everything okay"?, Derek smiled and said, "more than fine", he said, "pretty boy can fill you in on everything, I'm going to go and spend some time with my future wife".

They smiled as they watched him head inside, Dave said, "did you take pictures"?, Reid pulled out his cell and said, "of course I did" and Dave and Hotch smiled as they looked at pictures of the damage that Derek had done to Sam. Dave said, "do you think it helped Morgan to relieve some of that energy on Sam"?, Reid said, "I believe it did, now we the only thing that we are waiting on is for Penelope to wake up", they both nodded their heads in agreement to Reid.

Derek walked over to the girls and said, "any change"?, they both shook their heads no and Emily said, "are you feeling any better"?, he kissed his baby girl on the forehead and said, "I do". JJ said, "we'll step out and give the two of you some time alone", Derek smiled at his friends and said, "thank you so much for staying with baby girl".

Both girls hugged Derek and said, "anytime and if you need anything we will be out in the hall", he nodded his head yes as he pulled up a chair beside Penelopes bed and sat down. He then intertwined fingers with her and said, "you have to be okay baby, you just have to be", he then brought her hand up to his lips slowly and gently kissed it.

He then put it back under the blanket and said, "I went to visit Sam", a smile then covered his face as he told her what he injuries he had sustained at his hands. He sat back and said, "I can promise you that he will pay for what he did", he then watched as Penelopes chest rose and fell as the sound of the heart monitor filled his ears.

Dave peeped through the window and said, "he seems to be doing a little better since his visit to Sam don't you think"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yeah I do now we just need to keep hoping and praying that Garcia pulls through this because if she doesn't Derek is gonna be devastated". Emily turned and smiled as she saw Fran Morgan walking up the hall toward them.

She stopped in front of the team and said, "any news"?, Dave said, "so far no change in Penelope", Fran said, "and how is my baby boy holding up"?, Reid said, "right now he's holding up but he could definitley use you right now". She smiled and said, "if you all will excuse me I'm going to head in to see Derek".

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily as Fran headed over to the door, when she opened the door and stepped inside she walked over and put her hand on her sons shoulder. He looked up and said, "I'm so glad that you're here momma", he stood up and threw his arms around her, she said, "how are you holding up honey"?, he put his hand in hers as they sat down and said, "when my baby girl wakes up I'll be perfect".

Fran looked down at Penelope and said, "I'm here with Derek honey and we are both praying for you, we all miss you and need for you to fight to come back to us". Derek said, "I've got some good news momma", she said, "don't keep me waiting baby boy", he grinned and said, "yours truly is getting married",  
she said, "ohhhhhh my goodness, that's great news honey".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "you know I'm not getting any younger and I really want some grandbabies", he looked down at his baby girl and said, "I know momma, I know and just as soon as my princess is ready we will start working on those grandbabies for you", she sighed and said, "honey what happened to your knuckles"?, he smiled as he started filling her in on what had happened with Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Object Of My Affection-Ch 11

Fran looked at her son and said, "you were taking a really big chance Derek, if it is found out what you did, you and all of your team could be in very big trouble honey". He shook his head and said, "it was all taken care of ma, nobody is going to get into any trouble", she glanced down at Penelope and then up at Derek and said, "so tell me more about the wedding you and your baby girl want to have".

Derek smiled as the next few minutes were filled with him telling her what him and Penelope had talked about while they were being held captive by that sick sadistic Sam. Fran said, "I'm so sorry about everything you and Penelope have been through", he looked up at the heart monitor and then back at the very pale face of his fiancee and said, "me to momma, me to, not so much for me but for my baby girl, she didn't deserve any of it".

Fran said, "I'm just glad that the two of you have finally pulled your heads out of your", Derek said, "maaaaaa", she put her hand on top of his and said,  
"honey everybody has known for a long time how the two of you feel about each other, we were just waiting for the two of you to realize it to". He took a deep breath and said, "so you all knew when we didn't"?, she nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "how did you know momma, how did you know that your baby boy was in love with his baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "welllll for starters when you would come home for a visit she was all you could talk about". He smiled and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really, it was always my baby girl did this or Penelope said that".

Fran gently squeezed his hand and said, "it does my heart good to see you finding the love that your father and I had", he looked up at his mom and said,  
"I can't lose her ma, I just can't". Fran said, "she's not gonna give up on you honey, she loves you and if I know anything about her she is gonna fight harder than she ever has before to come back to you".

Derek walked over and kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I don't know what I would do without her momma, she is my, well she is my whole entire world". Fran smiled and said, "your father and I had that same connection Derek", he glanced over at her and said, "you did"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "James was the love of my life".

Derek smiled and said, "I know it took us a long time to finally figure out where we belong but we're here now and", Fran said, "I understand honey, trust me I do". Derek wrapped his arm around his mom and kissed her temple and said, "thanks so much for coming momma", she said, "you know that me and your sisters are always here for you anytime you need us".

He sighed and said, "where are the girls"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "well they were going to go and get everybody something to eat so they should be here by now". Reid and Dave looked up to see the girls coming up the hall carrying bags of stuff, they met them and took them causing the girls to instantly say, "thank you".

Reid said, "what's in here"?, Sarah said, "we knew that nobody would think to get anything to eat and we know that you all need to keep your energy and strength up so we went and picked up some italian food". JJ smiled and said, "thank you girls, everything smells wonderful", Sarah said, "we got a little of almost everything I think".

Hotch said, "earlier I saw a conference room right up here, let me go and talk to the nurses and see if we can use if for a while", they watched as he disappeared around the corner. A few minutes later he came back with a huge smile on his face and said, " they said that we could use the conference room as long as we needed it".

JJ said, "I'll be right there, I'm going to step in and tell Fran and Derek where we are going and see if they want to come with us", Reid smiled as he leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek. JJ stepped into the room and Derek smiled and said, "is everything okay Jayje"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"everything's fine, Sarah and Desiree stopped and got some italian food and we are setting it up in the conference room a few doors up".

Derek opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't want anything to eat and JJ said, "don't even say that you aren't hungry Morgan, what do you think your baby? girl is going to say when she wakes up and finds out that you her hotstuff didn't eat anything"?, he sighed and said, "you're right, she'd be furious with me".

Fran smiled at her son and said, "it won't take long honey and if anything changes they will come to the conference room", he walked over and kissed his baby girl gently on the forehead and said, "I love you and I'll be back in a few minutes". As the door closed behind him unbeknowst to him Penelopes fingers started wiggling.


	12. Chapter 12

Object Of My Affection-Ch 12

Derek looked up at his family and smiled, he didn't know what he would have done without them, Dave grinned and said, "this is delicious, not as good as what I make but delicious still". Fran said, "I hear that you are quite the chef Dave", he wiped his mouth and said, "I don't like to brag", Derek laughed and said, "since when"?, Dave grinned and said, "not funny Morgan".

Dave looked at Fran and said, "I love to cook, always have but with our schedule I don't get to cook like I use to", Sarah and Desiree couldn't help but notice the instant connection between their mom and Dave as they continued their conversation. Derek kept looking down at his watch and JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "if anything changes they will come and get us".

Derek took a sip of his beer and said, "I know Jayje it's just", JJ said, "I understand, believe me I do", he smiled at her and said, "she has been the best part of my life for so long and now having her down like she is now, well it breaks my heart". Emily said, "she'll be back to her oracle of all knowing status in no time", he grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "sooooo when are the two of you getting married"?, Derek said, "just as soon as we can as far as I'm concerned", Fran put her hand on Dereks and said, "I'm just glad that they finally realized that they were meant to be together". Dave laughed and said, "we all are, for a while we were thinking that we were going to have to lock them in a closet or something", that earned a laugh from everybody in the room.

Derek took a gulp of his beer and said, "I've loved her for years but we just couldn't get the timing right but now, now that I finally have her in my life I'm never letting her go". Dave raised his glass and said, "you better not", Hotch tapped glasses with Dave and said, "I second that", Derek looked up and said, "ohhhhhh come on was I really that bad"?, everybody in unison said, "YESSSSS", he laughed and said, "haha".

Derek said, "baby girl is the best thing that has ever happened to me, when we are together it's like we complete each other and when we're apart it's like, well it's like I can't breathe, does that make sense"?, everybody nodded their heads and JJ and Emily said, "complete sense". JJ said, "now we have to focus on getting Garcie better", he nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better Jayje".

The nurse walked into Penelopes room to check on her and when she checked the heart monitor she noticed that Penelope was moving around, she hit the call button and said, "I need the doctor in here, I think she's trying to wake up". A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room and straight over to the bed and said, "how are her vitals"?, the nurse handed her the chart and said, "everything seems to be stablizing doctor and her body temperature is slowly rising, it's almost back to normal".

She wrote a few things down in her chart and said, "keep an eye on her, I'm going to go and let her team know what's going on", the nurse nodded her head as the doctor headed out of the room. The team was all laughing and talking when their was a knock at the door, when the door opened Derek jumped to his feet.

The doctor stepped inside and said, "nothing's wrong, as a matter of fact Ms. Garcia is trying to wake up I believe", Derek smiled and said, "really"?,  
she nodded her head and said, "yes, there is movement and her vitals are all stablizing so it's only a matter of time now". Derek grinned at the doctor and said, "thank you as he made his way back up the hall toward Penelopes room.

Once he stepped inside he walked over to the bed and said, "come on sweetness, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me", he kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "I love you baby girl and I'm here, I'm right here waiting on you to wake up". Derek took a deep breath and said, "if you can hear me goddess, please squeeze my hand".

He couldn't help but smile when he felt her hand tighten up around his, he said, "that's my girl", he watched then as her eyes started to flutter, he said,  
"come on baby, you can do it". He felt his heart starting to race when he watched as her eyes started to slowly open, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "do you know where you are"?, she nodded her head yes.

Penelope tried to talk and when she couldn't she started to panic, Derek said, "easy baby girl, you have a breathing tube in that's why you can't talk",  
she squeezed his hand and he said, "just hang on a minute sweetheart". The doctor walked over and said, "Penelope I'm going to take the tube out of your throat now, is that okay with you"?, she nodded her head yes.

Penelope listened and followed the doctors instructions and after the tube was out she started coughing, the doctor said, "you will have a scratchy/sore throat for a few days so limit the talking okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you". Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl".

She caressed his cheek and hoarsely said, "I love you to", she laid her head back and weakly smiled as she saw the rest of her family walking into her room. Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "why don't you close your eyes and rest and I promise that when you wake up I'll be right here by your side beautiful".

She took a breath and smiled as she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

Object Of My Affection-Ch 13

A few hours later the first thing Penelope saw when she opened her weak eyes was her handsome finacee sitting by her bedside holding her hand, when he saw her eyes open he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She smiled and said, "hiya handsome", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you aren't suppose to talk remember"?, she winked at him and nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "everybody will be back later, they wanted to give you time to rest", she squeezed his hand and sighed, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "you really scared me baby". She looked down at his knuckles and said, "what happened"?, he said, "nothing baby, don't worry about", she hoarsely said, "Derek Michael Morgan".

He held up his hand and said, "okayyyyyyy, I kinda sorta paid Sam a little visit in jail", she tried to sit up in bed but was to weak and then fell back against the pillow. He said, "as you can see I'm fine, just a few scratches on my hands", she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the cuts and whispered, "my hero".

Derek winked at her and said, "always and forever", she held his hand to her chest and smiled up at him as he sat there telling her everything that had happened while she was unconscious. They were pulled from their conversation when they heard someone walk into the room, they grinned when the doctor said,  
"and how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she grabbed her throat and said, "other than a sore throat and being weak I'm alright".

The doctor said, "you gave us quite a scare, we almost lost you twice", she looked up at Derek and then at the doctor and said, "how much longer do I have to stay here". She laughed and said, "well you will be here for a few more days", she opened her mouth to argue and Derek said, "don't worry doctor, we aren't going anywhere", he looked at Penelope and said, "are we baby girl"?, she took a deep breath and said, "right hotstuff".

The doctor smiled and said, "your vitals are stabilizing and your body temperature is regulating and that is a very good sign", Penelope grinned as the doctor said, "we will be moving you to a private room in a little while". Derek looked up and said, "will I be allowed to stay with her"?, she nodded her head and said, "you sure can".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and whispered, "I love you to", the doctor said, "I'll be back later to check in on you but if either of you need anything please don't hesitate to let the nurses know". The happy couple smiled and Derek said, "thank you so much for everything doctor", she grinned and said, "you're welcome" as she turned and headed toward the door.

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "is there anything I can do for you sweetness"?, she nodded her head yes, he ran his thumb down her cheek and said,  
"what can I do for you"?, she scratchly said, "can you lay with me"?, he said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yes, right now I need to feel your body against mine".

He stood up and pulled the cover back and watched as she moved her body over, he laid down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "is that better"?, she looked up at him and said, "much better". She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heart beating.

He sighed happily and said, "I was so afraid that I had lost you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "me to handsome", he caressed her cheek and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and showing you how much you mean to me".

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Derek Morgan will you marry me"?, he laughed and said, "anytime baby girl, anytime", he looked down into her beautiful eyes and said, "just name the day and time and I'm there". She said, "I don't want to want any longer, I want to marry you as soon as possible".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "right now you need to rest and when you wake up we'll start making the plans, how does that sound"?, she smiled and said, "like heaven hotstuff, like heaven". He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Object Of My Affection-Ch 14

When Penelope opened her eyes a few hours later she smiled as she looked up to see her hotstuff still sleeping peacefully, she raised her hand and ever so gently caressed his cheek and said, "I love you so much". She then laid her head back down and sighed happily as she felt his arms tighten up slightly around her.

A few minutes later she looked up when Emily and JJ walked into the room, they waved at her as they handed her a cup of her favorite tea and Emily said,  
"don't worry we talked to the doctor and she said that you could have anything you wanted to eat or drink". She smiled as she raised up and took a sip and said, "thanks girlies".

JJ said, "that voice still sounds a little rough Garcie, maybe you shouldn't be talking", she grinned and saidm, "how long have you known me Jayje", that caused everybody to laugh. Emily smiled as she held up a bag and said, "we brought you a computer so that you could play on it later when you feel better I mean".

Penelope said, "I need your help girls", JJ said, "what do you need honey"?, she said, "I want to get married to my hotstuff as soon as possible and I'm going to be here a few more days anddddddd". Emily said, "and you don't want to wait any longer to become Mrs. Derek Morgan, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "right my raven haired beauty".

When Derek woke up almost an hour later he couldn't help but grin when he saw the beautiful smile that was gracing his baby girls face, she looked down and said, "good morning handsome". He kissed her lips gently and said, "baby girl you are still quite hoarse maybe you shouldn't talk a lot"?, she touched his face and said, "I'll be fine my love and we have the wedding plans allllllll finished".

He pulled himself up in the bed and said, "oh you do huh"?, she said, "yep", he intertwined their fingers and said, "and just where is this wedding gonna take place"?, she said, "welllll right here in the chapel". He said, "but baby what about your dream wedding"?, she smiled lovingly at him and said, "as long as I am marrying you it will be my dream wedding".

He opened his mouth to say something and that is when his mom and sisters came into the room and Fran said, "plans for your reception are all taken care of". Derek said, "are we having the reception in here to"?, Penelope laughed and shook her head and said, "of course not silly, we are going to be having it in the staff dining room".

Derek said, "how did you arrange that"?, Fran grinned and said, "I talked to Penelopes doctor and she got the approval for everything", he smiled and said,  
"so what do I have to do"?, Penelope said, "just be here handsome, just be here and marry me". He kissed her lips and and said, "wild horses couldn't keep me away baby girl".

Derek said, "of course the honeymoon is going to have to wait for a little while but I promise that I will take you somewhere amazing", she laughed and said, "as long as we're together our honeymoon will be amazing, the place doesn't matter, not to me". He sighed happily and said, "it doesn't matter to me either, as long as I have my bride by my side anywhere can be paradise".

Fran said, "are you sure that you are going to be strong enough Penelope"?, she looked up at Derek and then at her future mother in law and said, "I'm more than sure Fran, more than sure". JJ said, "well Em an I will go and finish with the decorations in the chapel and when we are finishe we'll snap a few pictures to show you".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks girlies", they both gently hugged her and Emily said, "anytime PG", Derek wrapped his arms around his future bride and kissed her temple and said, "I love you sweetnes". She looked up at him and yawned and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek tapped her on the nose and said. "you are still weak baby, why don't you rest"?, she laid her head down on his chest and said, "that's a good idea".

A few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of her light snoring, Fran smiled and said, "we're going to head on out but we'll be here bright and early tomorrow to get the bride ready". Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma, thanks for everything", she winked at her son and said, "you are very welcome baby boy".

She turned and walked toward the door but turned and said, "maybe now I can get those grandbabies", Derek rolled his eyes and said, "mommaaaaaaa", she giggled and said, "I'm not getting any youngerrrrrrr" as she walked out the door. Derek rested his head against hers an closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he joined his baby girl in a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Object Of My Affection-Ch 15

The next morning the happy couple woke up to the wonderful aroma of fresh coffee and homemade cinnabuns, Penelope opened her eyes and said, "ohhhhh Fran those smell delicious". She laughed as she handed her future daughter in law a cup of coffee and put her cinnabun in front of her on her table, Derek took a sip and said, "ohhhhhh thanks momma".

Fran smiled at the happy couple and said, "I called a few times lastnight to check on you two and the nurses told me that you were sleeping", Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "I guess we were more tired than we first thought". Fran looked down at her watch and said, "everybody will be him in like an hour to help the two of you get ready".

Penelope took a bite of the pastry and said, "this is delicious", Fran said, "I woke up early this morning and thought that I would fix you two something to eat". Derek licked the icing off his lips and said, "thanks momma, they are delicious just like always", Penelope nodded her head in agreement with her future husband as she took another bite.

The trio laughed and talked until the rest of the family walked into the room, Hotch smiled and said, "how are you two doing today"?, the happy couple looked at each other and then their family and Derek said, "doing great Hotch and I can't wait to marry my baby girl". Penelope smiled as Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Derek said, "what are we suppose to wear"?, JJ held up Penelopes dress and Dave held up Dereks suit and said, "it's already been taken care of", he kissed his future bride on the lips and said, "I guess I'll see you in a little while sweetness". She smiled and said, "that you will my love, that you definitely will".

Reid smiled as he watched the happy couple exchange a few kisses before he turned and headed over to the door, Penelope waved and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to". After the door closed Fran said, "I hope that we brought everything", Penelope looked up and smiled and said,  
"yep, everything's here".

Penelope stood up and JJ said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "a little weak but I can't wait to marry Derek", Fran smiled as she hugged her future daughter in law and said, "welcome to the family Penelope". She wiped away the tears and said, "it's been a long time since I've had a mom", Fran smiled down as she wiped away tears from Penelopes eyes and said, "I'm proud to call you my daughter Penelope, proud".

Desiree said, "now I have 2 sisters, 4 counting JJ and Em", Emily and JJ smiled and Emily said, "we feel the same way", Penelope said, "it's so good to be part of such an amazing family". Fran took a deep breath and said, "we better start getting you ready", Penelope nodded her head yes as they headed inside her bathroom.

Meanwhile in another room Derek nervously tries to put on his tie, Dave walks over and laughs as he brushes Dereks hands aside and says, "here let me help you". Derek says, "thanks Rossi, I don't know what's wrong with me today", Dave laughed and said, "you're just nervous Morgan, trust me it's normal", he looked up to see Reid and Hotch nodding their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "I love Penelope so much and she is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said,  
"she loves you just as much, we're all glad that you two finally got together". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I've always loved her and now that I've got her nothing or nobody is gonna take her away from me".

Dave stepped back and said, "looking good kid", Derek laughed and said, "thanks Dave", he looked around at Hotch and Reid and said, "I want to thank the three of you for everything you've done". Dave sighed happily and said, "that's what family does Morgan, we help each other", he nodded his head and said,  
"that we do Dave, that we do".

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "we need to be making our way toward the chapel, Penelope will be there soon", Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Penelope". They were all smiles as one by one they made their way out of the door and turned and headed up toward the chapel.

Penelope took a deep breath as she stood there in front of her friends, she said, "well girlies, what do you think"?, Fran said, "you look beautiful",  
JJ said, "you look like a princess". Emily said, "are you ready PG"?, she said, "I am, I am", as they headed out of the room she smiled happily at the thoughts of getting ready to marry the love of her life, her hotstuff, her Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

Object Of My Affection-Ch 16

Derek looked up and saw his mom and sisters in the hall and took a deep breath knowing that his baby girl was out in the hall, Dave smiled as he made his way out into the hall to join the nervous bride. Penelope smiled and said, "well hello my italian stallion", he kissed her cheek and said, "you look so beautiful kitten".

She grinned nd said, "how is my hotstuff doing"?, Dave laughed and said, "nervous but good, how are you"?, she sighed happily and said, "very nervous but good, ohhhhhhhh so good". She looked up at him and said, "I forgot to ask earlier but would you do me a favor"?, he looked at her and said, "just name it Penelope".

She took a deep breath and said, "would you do me the honor of walking me up the aisle to my hotstuff"?, he grinned and said, "I would love to", she smiled as he held out his arm to her. Dave said, "are you ready"?, she said, "ready, willing and able", he kissed her cheek as they headed closer and closer to the door.

Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw his baby girl walk into the chapel on the arm of David Rossi, she looked like a princess and she was, she was his beautiful princess. He watched as Dave and Penelope started walking slowly toward him, the closer she was getting to him the faster his heart was racing.

When they got up beside Derek Dave kissed her on the cheek and put her hand in Dereks before stepping over to join Fran and the girls, it was then that everybody turned to face the minister. He smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in marriage Penelope Marie Garcia and Derek Michael Morgan".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister asked for the rings, Hotch and Emily handed the rings to the minister who then said a short prayer for a long and happy life together for the couple standing in front of him. When the prayer was finished he looked at Derek and said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you vow to keep thee only onto her and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, he smiled at his bride to be and said, "I do".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husbnad, do you vow to keep thee only onto him and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I do". The minister said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "alright then, but the powers vested in me by this state and here in front of your family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife". The happy couple smiled at each other and the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", Derek didn't waste any time in cupping her face in his hands.

Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster as she watched Derek lean in and press his lips against hers, they pulled apart and the minister smiled and said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". The small room then roared with the sound of hands clapping and everybody shouting their congratulations to the happy couple.

Derek then turned to face his new bride and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiled and said, "and I love you to Mr. Morgan, I always have and I always will",  
he smiled and said, "your stuck with me forever and ever".

As they started back up the aisle Penelope grinned and said, "good, I'm gonna hold you to that", they were both laughing as they headed into the doctors lounge for their reception.


	17. Chapter 17

Object Of My Affection-Ch 17

Reid grinned as he leaned in and whispered something into JJ's ear, she nodded her head and watched as he along with Dave walked out of the room, Hotch walked over and said, "where are those two going"?, JJ giggled and said, "Reid video tapped the wedding and wanted to go and show it off". Hotch laughed and said, "and I bet I can tell you who he wanted to show can't I"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "I bet you can".

Derek wrapped his arms around his new bride and said, "I love you my beautiful wife", she giggled and said, "and I love you my sexy husband", they both then leaned in and kissed each other. When they pulled apart Emily said, "so PG how does it feel to be married"?, she looked at Derek and smiled and then at the rest of her family and said, "amazing, simply amazing".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "I second that goddess, I second that", Fran smiled and said, "right over here we have sandwiches and then we have some fruit and veggie trays with some chips and of course cake and for a celebratory toast we have some champagne". It took a few minutes before Derek looked up and said, "hey where are pretty boy and Rossi"?, Hotch said, "they are gone on an errand but don't worry they will be back soon".

Sam grunted and groaned as he was led into the visitors room, he had asked several times who was there to see him but the guards wouldn't tell him, Reid and Rossi looked up when he was brought into the room. Sam laughed and said, "well well if it isn't pretty boy himself and the aging David Rossi", the guard pushed him down in the chair and cuffed him to the bar on the table.

Dave nodded his head and said, "we'll only be a few minutes, we have something to show our friend here", Sam laughed and said, "we aren't friends, we never were and we never will be". After the guard walked out Sam said, "what do the two of you want"?, Reid put a computer on the table and said, "we have something for you to watch".

Sam sat back and sighed happily as he watched Spencer get the video ready, he said, "hurrry up already pretty boy", Reid looked up at him and said, "ohhh trust me you are gonna love this". Dave stood back beside Reid and crossed his arms as the video started playing, the smile that was once gracing Sams face soon fell.

Reid said, "what's the matter Sam"?, he looked up at Reid and said, "this isn't real, it can't be, when did this happen"?, Reid said, "ohhhhh it's real alright and it just happened about 30 to 45 minutes ago". Sam said, "no, she can't be with that, with that player, Penelope and I are suppose to be", Reid leaned forward and said, "shhhh listen, here comes the vows".

Sam watched as the ring was put on Peneolopes finger and then he watched as they were pronounced husband and wife and as he watched their lips touch he said, "turn it off, turn it off, I don't want to watch it". Dave said, "I think he got the point", Reid nodded his head and said, "I think you're right Dave".

Sam stood up and said, "I will get her back once I get out of here", Reid pointed his finger at Sam and said, "you are never getting out of jail Sam, you are going to spend the rest of your life in here". Sam pounded the table and screamed, "SHUT UPPPPPPPP", Reid laughed and said, "and at night you can just imagine Derek and Penelope having sex and making lots and lots of babies".

Dave stood there laughing to himself as Reid taunted Sam, Sam said, "I'm warning you Spencer, shut up", Reid said, "orrrrrrrr what"?, Sam fell back down in his seat and Reid grinned and said, "that's what I thought". Sam watched as Reid grabbed the computer and him and Dave headed toward the door across the room.

Before they walked out the door Reid said, "oh and Sam", he looked over at Reid and said, "what"?, Reid said, "have a nice day", Sam stood up and threw a chair across the room. Reid laughed and said, "now, now, temper, temper", Dave and Spencer were both still laughing as the guards ran into the room and dragged Sam out.

Dave looked at Spencer and said, "nicely played Spencer, nicely played", he grinned and said, "why thank you kind sir", they were both still giggling as they walked up the hall toward the entrance to the jail.


	18. Chapter 18

Object Of My Affection-Ch 18

Penelope looked up to see Dave and Reid walk into the room and walked over toward them and said, "where have the two of you been"?, Reid smiled and said,  
"ohhhhh I had something to show Sam". She grinned and said, "and what could you possibly want to show that piece of crap"?, he put his took a deep breath as he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "wellllllll I or we went and showed him a copy of your wedding".

Penelope laughed and said, "you what"?, Dave said, "ohhhhhh you would have all been so proud of the kid, I know I was", Derek walked up behind his new wife and said, "what did you do pretty boy"?, Reid took great pleasure in telling their family everything he did and said while he was visiting the man that had caused them so much pain.

When he was finished Derek said, "way to go pretty boy, I just wish that I could have seen the look on his face when he watched the video", Dave laughed and said, "trust me when I say the look was priceless, that's for sure". Penelope hugged Dave and Reid and said, "thank you both for being here for me and my hotstuff".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "anytime kitten, anytime", Fran said, "alright everybody I believe it's time for some of this delicious cake", Penelope grinned as she intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "sounds good to me mom". Fran smiled as she hugged her daughter in law as they walked over toward the table.

Everybody laughed and talked as they spent the next couple of hours celebrating with the newlyweds, Derek held his hand out and said, "may I have a dance with my wonderful wife"?, she put her hand in his and said, "it would be my pleasure". Derek leaned in and whispered something into his moms ear before leading his new bride to the middle of the large room.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl, so so much". she ran her finger down his cheek and said, "and I love you handsome, I love you with every fiber of my being, always have and always will", he brushed his lips gently against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

They pulled apart when At Last started coming from Sarahs IPod, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I love this song", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I know and that's why I thought it would make a good first dance song". she smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason that I married you beside that sexy body of yours".

Derek laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy I'm more than just a pretty face ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do know handsome, I certainly do know",  
he winked at her and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you and our family". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait for that either".

Everybody watched as the happy couple danced with their arms wrapped lovingly around each other, when the dance was over Derek looked at Penelope and said,  
"sweetness you look exhausted". She sighed happily and said, "I am but today has been amazing and I don't want it to end", he intertwined their fingers and said, "it will never end".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "it will be a few days before we cannnnnnn, consumate our marriage", he nodded his head and said, "I know but when you get the all clear neither one of us are going to be able to walk". She leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to hold you to that handsome", he smiled and said, "I always keep my promises baby girl, always".

They talked to their family and friends for a few minutes before Fran said, "you look exhausted honey, maybe you need to go and rest", she hugged her new mother in law and said, "thank you all for everything you've done for us, today was perfect". Her guests hugged her one by one and congratulated her and Derek on their wedding.

Fran smiled and said, "family helps family and you are family, you always have been and always will be", she smiled and said, "when I get out of here how about us girls having a day out at the spa, my treat". She couldn't help but laugh when all the girls in unison said, "yessssss", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "you are all amazing and I don't know what we would have done without you all".

Hotch smiled and said, "you all look so happy together and we are so happy for you", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out the door waving. Derek sighed and said, "come on Mrs. Morgan, let's get you out of this gown and into your other gown so you can get some sleep", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you've talked me into it handsome".

A few minutes later they opened the door to Penelopes room they both gasped in surprise as they stepped inside


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains sexual content

Object Of My Affection-Ch 19

The room was filled with flowers and the sound of soft music was playing, somehow they had managed to get to beds pushed together to make one huge bed was sitting there instead of her single. Penelope smiled and said, "our friends are amazing aren't they hotstuff"?, he grinned and said, "yes they are baby girl".

Derek saw a note in the middle of the bed and walked over and said, "it says it's for you sweetness", she opened the envelope and smiled as she read what was written. When she was finished she turned to face him and he said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no handsome, this is a note from the doctor saying that we won't be disturbed unless we need something".

He grinned and said, "I can tell by that grin on your face that it says something else, what does it say"?, she leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "it says that when you kiss me I can kiss you back". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh really", she bit down on her bottom lip as she ran her hand over his crotch and said, "yessss really".

She looked on the bedside table and saw a box, she opened it and said, "ohhhhhh this is beautiful", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh I can't wait to see that laying at your feet in the floor after I pull it off of you". She kissed his lips again and said, "why don't you get naked and I'll be out in just a few minutes my sexy husband".

Derek inwardly growled as he watched his wifes behind sway back and forth as she grabbed the box and headed into the bathroom to change, Derek quickly shed his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Penelope sighed as she stood there in the beautiful gift from her friends, she rubbed the see through bodice and said, "I can't believe that I'm Mrs. Derek Morgan".

She took a deep breath as she straightened out the robe before she headed toward the door, when Derek heard the door open he turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, his new bride. He walked over and said, "you look soooooo beautiful Mrs. Morgan", she giggled when she felt his lips on her neck and said, "why thank you Mr. Morgan".

He slid his hands down and loosened the belt to her robe, he slowly pulled it open and gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he slid it down over her creamy shoulders. He then kissed her shoulder and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful", she moaned his name as he slid the straps of her teddy down one at a time.

When the teddy dropped onto the floor he crashed his lips against hers, he then picked her up and carried her over to the bed without their lips losing contact. He laid her down on the bed and watched as her hands disappeared around to the back of his boxers, when she slid them down over his hips she licked her lips as his erection sprank free.

Derek stepped out of his boxers and smiled as he climbed upon the bed between her milky white skin, he hovered over her for a few seconds just basking in her beauty. She caressed the side of his face and said, "make love to me Mr. Morgan", he smiled widely and said, "your wish is my command goddess", as the music filled the room all thoughts of everything but each other were gone as he thrusted himself inside her.

She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he slid even deeper inside her, they moved as one as they worked each other up to one of the strongest orgasms either had ever felt. Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust.

As Derek kissed his way all over her body he couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have his baby girl as his wife, he loved her more than anything else on this earth and he wanted nothing more than to show her just how much he loved her. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip when he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

The swirling movement of his tongue was bringing her closer and closer to her eminent release, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him. Derek knew that he was only a few thrusts away from exploding and sure enough a few thrusts later they both came and came hard with each others names on their lips.

Derek kissed her lips passionately before rolling on the bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to his, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will", she then laid her head down on his chest and they laid there wrapped in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Object Of My Affection-Ch 20

Penelope woke up to the feeling of her husbands lips on the side of her neck, she moaned and said, "that feels good", he slid his hand around her body and said, "I just can't get enough of you baby girl".She rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms around him and said, "it's like I'm starving for you, I just want to devour you".

He grinned and said, "why Mrs. Morgan, what's got into you"?, she laughed and said, "love handsome, love, lust and a hunger for my sexy husband", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he pressed his lips against hers. Just as his hands started roaming under the covers his cell started buzzing, they then reluctantly pulled apart and she said, "you better get that something might be wrong".

He reached over onto the bedside table and said, "Morgan", JJ said, "I hate to do this", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, JJ said, "we have a case and since you are on a mini honeymoon we wanted to give you the choice of coming on the case or staying with your wife". Derek laughed and said, "no problem Jayje but I think I'll sit this one out and stay with the old ball and chain".

Penelope said, "heyyyyyyyyy", JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh you are in troubleeeeeeee", he said, "no I'm not in trouble", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh yes you are". JJ said, "have fun getting out of trouble Morgan and we'll catch ya later", he smiled and said, "be safe Jayje", she sighed and said, "always Morgan, always and please give Garcie our love", he said, "I will" before the call ended.

When he got off the phone he rolled back over and said, "the team was going on a case and I was given the choice of going with them or staying here with you". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "yeah I heard, you decided to stay with the old ball and chain", he kissed her lips and said, "now baby you know I was teasing".

She fake pouted and said, "I know but", he caressed her cheek and said, "how about I get you some chocolate brownies"?, she licked her lips and said, "now you're talking". He laughed as he got up and slipped his clothes on, he kissed her lips one final time before heading out into the hall, the doctor smiled and said, "so how are the newlyweds this morning"?, he sighed happily and said, "we're fine, I'm just heading to get my baby girl some chocolate brownies she's hungry".

The doctor smiled and said, "she's doing so good that she's going to be able to go home this morning, do you think she would like that"?, he said, "ohhh she will love that". He turned and headed back into the room with her and smiled when Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh I'm getting to go home today ain't I"?, the doctor laughed and said, "yes you are, that is if you promise that you will take it easy for a few days".

She nodded her head and said, "I will, I promise", she sighed and said, "alright I'll go ahead and get your release papers ready", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you". The doctor laughed and said, "you're welcome, I'll see you in a few minutes, Derek winked at his beautiful bride and said, "why don't you go and get dressed and I'll move the car around".

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "you are definitely more than a pretty face handsome", he laughed and said, "did you ever doubt my prowess my beautiful baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "never handsome, never". He playfully slapped her butt before turning around and heading out of the room.

Penelope stood up and headed toward the bag of clothes that JJ had left for her and when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Derek was standing over by the window. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him pulling him out of his thoughts, he kissed her on top of the head and she said, "where were you just now"?, he sighed and said, "I was just thinking about everything we've been through".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I'm fine, we're fine", he ran his hand down her back and said, "yes we are but it could have ended so much different". She nodded her head and said, "it could have but it didn't", he wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm afraid that you are stuck with me forever and ever", he laughed and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that", she winked at him as the doctor came into the room with her release papers. It didn't take long before the newlyweds were heading toward home, she couldn't wait to get home and relax with her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Object Of My Affection-Ch 21

The next several weeks flew by and today was the first day of Sams trial and Penelope, Derek and the rest of the team were currently walking into the court room to sit down. Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "everything's going to be fine baby girl, he can't hurt you anymore".

As she sat there beside him she felt a wave of nausea wash over her, she stood up and said, "excuse me I need to go to the restroom", she stood up and so did JJ. Derek smiled as he watched the two girls head out into the hall. Penelope barely made it to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

JJ wet a couple of papertowels and said, "are you feeling better"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "much, thanks", JJ smiled and said, "how long have you been feeling sick like this"?, she said, "a couple of weeks, I think I'm trying ot come down with a stomach bug". JJ said, "why didn't you go to see your doctor"?, she said, "I did, I went yesterday and I'm suppose to get the results of my tests today".

As Penelope threw the damp cloths into the trash can JJ said, "I think I know what's wrong with you"?, she looked at her friend and said, "what do you think it is"?, she said, "I think you're pregnant". Her mouth flew open and she said, "I can't be pregnant", JJ laughed and said, "so you and Morgan aren't having sex"?, she said, "well yeah we are, we're still newlyweds".

JJ said, "when was your last period"?, she pulled the calendar out of her purse and said, "oh my god, I haven't had a period for 2 months", JJ smiled and said, "I bet I'm right". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "what if I'm pregnant, what do you think Derek will say"?, JJ hugged her friend and said, "I think he will be excited about it".

She wiped her eyes and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes really, having a family with you is all he talks about", she nodded her head and said, "there is nothing we want more than a house filled with babies". JJ smiled and said, "are you ready to head back to the courtroom"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah we better go before the trial starts".

They headed back to the door and before they could pull it open her cell starts ringing, she pulls it out and says, "it's Dr. Cline", JJ stood there with a smile on her face as Penelope answered her cell. Penelope listened as the doctor filled her in on her test results, all JJ could hear was Penelopes side of the conversation.

Penelope said, "yes mam, uh huh, okay I will", JJ stood there anxiously waiting on her friend to get off the phone so that she could find out for sure if she was going to be an aunt again. After ending the call JJ said, "Garcie are you alright"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "Jayje I'm" and before she could finish that sentence Derek came through the door.

He said, "girls the trial is getting ready to start what's taking so long"?, Penelope took Derek by the hand and said, "handsome I have something that I need to tell you". JJ took a deep breath and said, "I'll go back inside" Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "baby girl, you're starting to scare me".

She looked up and said, "Dr. Cline's office just called me", he said, "are you sick"?, she smiled at him as she took his hand and put it on her stomach and said, "we're pregnant". He said, "wh wh what"?, she said, "we're going to have a baby, I'm 8 weeks along", Derek picked her up and twirled her around and around.

She said, "handsome swinging a pregnant woman is not a good idea", he put her down and said, "I'm sorry sweetness", he put his hands back onto her stomach and said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome, we're having a baby". He kissed her lips and said, "after court today we need to tell everybody and have a celebration, are you up for it"?, she smiled happily and said, "definitley my sweet, definitely" as they both headed inside the court room.


	22. Chapter 22

Object Of My Affection-Ch 22

When the happy couple walked up toward their seat the baitliff said, "all rise, honorable Amelia Black preciding", she smiled as she sat down behind her desk and said, "be seated". She opened the file and said, "I have read up on this case and I am ready to proceede", she looked at the prosecution and the defense and said, "are you both ready to proceede"?, they stood and in unison said, "we are".

The judge sat back in her seat and said, "alright the prosecution may call it's first witness", the prosecutor said, "we call Derek Morgan to the stand your honor". The baitliff said, "Derek Morgan", he winked at Penelope as he stood up and walked up toward the front of the court room, once he stepped into the box the baitliff said, "do you promise that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, he smiled and said, "I do".

The judge said, "you may be seated Mr. Morgan", Derek sat down and was quickly approached by the prosecutor Shannon Buskirk who said, "alright I need you to tell us everything that happened to you from the time you woke up until the time you and your now wife Penelope Morgan were taken to the hospital".

Derek nodded his head as he told the packed courtroom everything that happened to him and his baby girl throughout their entire ordeal and when he was done Shannon said, "when you were chained up in that floor watching that icy water surround the woman you love what was going throught your mind"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I was afraid that Sam was going to succeed in his plan and kill both me and my wife".

Sam sat in his seat with a smile on his face throughout the entire testimony, Shannon said, "do you think that the defendant took great pleasure in both the torture and embarrasement of you and your wife"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes mam without a doubt". The defense attorney stood up and said, "objection".

The judge said, "on what grounds"?, he said, "that is a speculation on the part of the witness", Shannon said, "I believe that after what the victim has been through and the fact that he's a profiler for the FBI that he indeed understands behavior". The judge nodded her head and said, "I agree with the prosecution objection over ruled".

Shannon looked at Derek and said, "how are you getting along now"?, he smiled and said, "since the ordeal Penelope and I are married and we found out just today that we are going to be parents". Shannon smiled and said, "congratulations", Derek said, "thank you", Shannon said, "I'm glad that after everything you and your wife have been through that you were able to move on and prosper".

Derek grinned when Shanon said, "I have no further questions for this witness at this time but I reserve the right to recall", the judge said, "it will be noted". The defense attorney stepped forward and said, "come come Mr. Morgan you can't tell me that you think you were totally innocent in everything that happened".

Derek said, "we didn't do anything wrong", the attorney laughed and said, "my client was dating the other so called victim and then he was heartbroken when he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with no other than you her best friend". Derek said, "I've loved Penelope for years but the timing was never right but when Penelope found out that Sam was cheating on her she came to me, her bestfriend for comfort and a shoulder that she could lean on".

The attorney said, "does a shoulder to lean on mean that you get to sleep with another mans woman", Shannon stood up and said, "objection", the judge said,  
"on what grounds"?, Shannon said, "the prosecutor is trying to make his client look like the victim when it was Mr and Mrs Morgan that were both the true victims here".

The judge said, "I agree with the prosecutor", the defense attorney said, "alright then Mr. Morgan, how did you feel when you watched the cold water slowly rising up on the woman you say you loved"?, he looked out at Penelope and said, "I felt helpless, I was afraid that I was going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me and there was nothing that I could do to stop it".

The attorney then clapped his hand and said, "very well played Mr. Morgan", Shannon jumped up and the defense attorney said, "don't bother, I have no further questions for this witness". The judge looked at Penelope and said, "you may step down", while Derek was walking back to his seat the judge said,  
"you can call your next witness".

The prosecutor said, "we call Penelope Morgan to the stand", she blew out a deep breath and stood when the baitliff said, "Penelope Morgan", she then slowly headed up and stood in the box while the baitliff said, "raise your right hand please". After doing that he said, "do you promise that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she smiled as she glanced out at her husband and swallowed hard before saying, "I do".

Sam sat and smiled wickedly at her as she sat down in the seat in front of him as she readied for her part of the trial to start


	23. Chapter 23

Object Of My Affection-Ch 23

Shannon smiled at Penelope and said, "Mrs. Morgan first let me say how sorry I am for the way you and your husband were treated, the torture of being in that freezing water must have been unbearable". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "thank you and yes it was but we are both so thankful that it's all over with now".

Shannon said, "why do you think the defendant did that to you and your husband"?, Penelope opened her mouth and said, "jealousy and revenge", Sam jumped up and said, "you were cheating on me you stupid bitch". The judge said, "sit down", she then looked at the defense attorney and said, "control your client or we can continue his trial without him".

It took a few minutes to get Sam under control but finally Shannon was able to continue with her line of questioning with Penelope, everyone in the room listened as Penelope told of her love for Derek and how that things just never worked out but when she caught Sam cheating on her with that other woman her first instinct was to go to her best friend.

Shannon said, "soooo your relationship with your now husband was not sexual until that night, correct"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's correct",  
she said, "I understand from your husbands testimony that Sam gave you a choice is that correct"?, she said, "that's right, he offered to turn the cold water off and get me out of the tank if I would agree to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him".

Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I would rather have died then to spend another night in Sams bed", Shannon said, "and when you refused his offer how did he take that"?, she said, "he turned around and started to leave me there to die". Shannon said, "what happened when he opened the door"?, she smiled and said, "he ran into our team and he was immediately taken into custody but by the time he was taken into custody my friends and then the medics were doing CPR on me".

Shannon looked up and said, "I have no further questions for this witness", she then turned and headed back to her seat, Sams attorney stood up and headed over toward Penelope. He stood in front of her and said, "Mrs. Garcia, ohhh excuse me Mrs. Morgan I think the reason that Sam snapped was because he was heartbroken and devastated at the loss of you the love of his life".

Penelope laughed and said, "are you kidding me, he told me that he had been cheating on me from day one, that every night when he would leave me he would go to one of his other women". Derek sat in the back of the room with a huge smile on his face as he listened to his wife continue with her testimony on the series of events that led up to her almost dying.

Penelope said, "Sam put cameras in Dereks house and in mine so he could sit and watch us together, he had been watching us for several months before things between him and myself went sour'. The attorney clapped his hands and said, "you are so concincing as a victim aren't you Mrs. Morgan but in my opinion you are nothing but a teasing tramp".

Shannon stood up and said, "objection", the judge said, "I'm stopping this line of questioning and I'm stopping it right now", the attorney said, "it's alright your honor I have no further questions for this witness". The judge said, "you may step down Mrs. Morgan", Penelope stood up and stepped down and the entire walk back to her seat she could feel Sams eyes burning into her skin.

The judge said, "alright I have heard from the prosecution and the defense so I will retire to my chambers and go over the testimony and the evidence and I will be back with my decision after lunch". The baitliff said, "all rise" and the courtroom stood up and watched as the judge stepped down and headed into her chambers.

Sam turned around and watched as Penelope, Derek and their family walked happily out of the courtroom


	24. Chapter 24

Objection Of My Affection-Ch 24

About half an hour later the growing family were eating their meal and Fran couldn't help but smile when he watched Derek slid his hand down on top of his wifes stomach and gently rub it. Derek said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we are having a baby", she caressed his cheek and said, "believe it handsome becuase in a few months we will have a little bundle of joy to love".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan, more and more everyday", JJ looked over at Hotch and said, "what do you think the judges decision will be"?, he said, "guilty on all counts and he will probably be spending the rest of his natural life in prison".

Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "from your lips man, from your lips", Reid smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you Penelope, you and Derek are going to make great parents". She smled and said, "thank you Spencer, I hope you're right", JJ put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "he's right Garcie,  
you two are going to be amazing parents and your little boy or girl will be the luckiest baby in the world" causing everybody to smile.

Dave said, "kitten how are you feeling so far"?, she squeezed Dereks hand and said, "other than some nausea and being a little tired I'm doing great so far Dave". He took a bite of his pasta and wiped his mouth and said, "that's great", she nodded her head and said, "now I need to pick out an OB", she looked at JJ and Emily and said, "any ideas girlies"?, in unison they said, "Dr. Mandy Stone" causing Penelope to smile and said, "Dr. Stone it will be then".

Penelope and the girls talked about nurseries and baby names while Derek and the men talked about Sam and the trial, not long later Derek pulled his cell off his side and said, "court will be starting again in 15 minutes". They paid the bill and quickly made their way back to the courthouse, the way they looked at it the sooner they got the verdict the sooner Sam would be out of their lives permanently.

They had barely made it inside the courtroom when the baitliff said, "all rise" and they stood there as the judge walked back into the room and sat down in her seat. Sam leaned up and smiled as the judge said, "I have looked over all the evidence again and reviewed the testimonies and I have reached my decision".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek an weakly smiled as the readied for the verdict, the judge said, "first of all Mr and Mrs Morgan I am so sorry for the pain and torment that you were put through by the defendant but I can assure you that he will be put away for the rest of his natural life in a place he belongs.

Sam jumped up and said, "no, you can't do this to me I was completely justified in what I did, she was cheating on me", the judge motioned for the guards to remove him from the courtroom. As he was pulled out the double doors Penelope heard him say over and over, "this isn't over, this isn't over" Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's over baby girl, it's alllll over".

The judge said, "on the charge of kidnapping I sentence the defendant to 15 years for each of his victims so that is a total of 30 years, for assualt he is getting 10 years for each victim for a total of 20 years". Derek couldn't help but smile as he listened to the judge tell of each of his other charges and then when she said, "his total jail time will be 90 years and he will serve each and every day before he is eligible for release".

The judge smiled at Penelope and Derek and said, "so unless he lives to be around 130 years of age he will spend the rest of his life in prison", she hit her gavel against the desk and said, "and may your lives together be filled with only love, joy and happiness after everything you two have already been through".

Derek and Penelope said, "thank you mam" as they watched her get up and make her way out of the room, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips and said, "it's over baby girl, it's finally over". She sighed happily and said, "I can't believe it's finally over, we never have to worry about Sam again".

Fran sighed happily and said, "belive it honey because the judge was right, you've already been through the bad in life and now it's time for you and your family to have a life filled with only the best things that life can offer". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "how about we get out of here and have a little celebration"?, he kissed her lips and said, "a party sounds like a great idea" and party they did until the early morning hours of the next day because they all knew that Sam was out of their hair and they would never have to worry about him again.

One more chapter left


	25. Chapter 25

Object Of My Affection-Ch 25

Epilogue- 7 Months Later

Penelope Morgan was one exhausted woman, she had been in labor for 30 hours and the contractions were coming closer and closer, Derek wiped her forehead and gently kissed her lips and said, "you're doing great baby girl". She tiredly smiled at her husband and said, "I can't take much more Derek", he looked at the doctor and said, "how much longer"?, she smiled and said, "she's fully dilated and ready for delivery".

Penelope gripped the bars on the side of the bed and on the next contraction the doctor told her to push and push she did until she was told to stop a few seconds later. It took a few more hard contractions and pushes before Britney Francine Morgan was born, Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said,  
"ohhhhhh goddess she's beautiful".

After Derek cut the cord the doctor held the baby up and said, "here you go momma, her's your little girl", as the tears streamed down Penelopes cheeks she kissed Britneys chubby little cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you so much princess". Penelope was all smiles for a few minutes before she looked at the doctor and said, "I feel the need to push".

The doctor looked under the sheet and said, "I don't believe this"?, Derek said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "she's crowning again", Derek looked up and said, "tw tw twins"?, the doctor had one of the nurses quickly take Britney as the next few minutes were spent bringing Brandon James Morgan into the world.

Derek said, "can you believe it sweetness, a boy and a girl"?, she wiped away more tears as she got to hold her son for a few minutes before he was taken over to be cleaned up, measured and weighed. Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "why don't you go tell everybody about the babies and I'll see you all in a few minutes".

He nodded his head and said, "I love you sweetness and thank you", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome but what are you thanking me for"?, he said, "for making me a daddy of two of the most adorable babies on this earth". Penelope giggled as she watched her husband head out to fill their family in on the news of the birth of not one but two babies.

When Derek walked out into the waiting room he was met immediately by his family and he said, "they are all three doing fine", Reid said, "all three"?,  
Derek said, "yes baby girl had twins a little boy and a little girl and all three are doing great and we can see them in a few minutes". One by one starting with Fran everybody hugged Derek and congratulated him on the news that he was a daddy twice over.

It didn't take long before the nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan your wife and babies have been move to room 300 an they are ready for visitors", he smiled and said, "thank you Mandy" as he motioned for everybody to follow him. When they walked into the room Penelope was holding both her daughter and son in her arms.

She looked up and said, "hello everybody, we would like for you to meet Britney Francine Morgan and Brandon James Morgan", Fran said, "did you know that you were having twins"?, she shook her head and said, "nooooooo but we had names picked out for both a boy and a girl so since they're twins we thought that the names would work", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they walked closer to get to see and hold the twins.

Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she stepped forward and said, "I'd love to" and Sarah and Desiree got closer to their new neice and smiled as they watched her wiggling in their mommas arms. Penelope looked up at JJ and Emily and said, "you were both soooo right about the amount of love you feel when they put those bundles in your arms".

Emily said, "there is nothing like it PG, nothing like it", Hotch wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek as Derek handed Brandon over to his godfather Reid. Reid said, "ohhhhhh Penelope he's beautiful", Derek said, "they both look like their momma I think", Fran looked at both babies and said, "I can see both of you in them".

Penelope watched as Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend of 6 months and said, "kitten she's beautiful just like her momma", Penelope said, "thanks my italian stallion". Fran kissed him on the cheek and said, "I can't believe it twins, how did the doctor miss that"?, Penelope said, "the smaller baby hid behind the larger baby and we couldn't tell until delivery that there were indeed twins".

Derek sat on the bed beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you baby girl", as the twins got passed around Hotch proudly smiled when Derek asked him if him and Emily would be Britneys godparents. Emily said, "we would be honored" and as Hotch smiled into the little girls face he said, "we sure would".

Penelope laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and sighed happiy as they watched their family with the twins, as Derek kissed Penelopes temple he knew that their life was as close to perfect as it was ever gonna get.


End file.
